Remember when
by nothingsgonnachange
Summary: Adelaide's discovery might be able to change the conflicted and hateful Tom - Tom Riddle Jr./OC
1. Summary

**SUMMARY**

_Adelaide LaFaye was a young girl obsessed with magic when she was little. Her dream was to become a witch. Never would she have expected that dream to become real on her eleventh birthday when she received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Five years later the young girl has developed into an average witch that enjoys life at Hogwarts with her best friends and roomies Susan Weasley and Gemma Vane. That is until she catches the eye of a young gentleman named Tom Riddle. In her five years spent at Hogwarts Adelaide had learned to avoid the beautiful but dangerous boy. Stories of him having murdered Myrtle two years ago still lived in the hallways of Hogwarts, but never were they confirmed._

_Tom Riddle finds himself attracted to the girl, but when he finds out she's a mudblood his attitude towards her changes and he wants nothing more than to kill her, letting her know this more than once. But will it only remain threats or will he really commit the crime?_

_This is the story of Adelaide, a young girl, hoping she can change the evil Tom Riddle and prevent him from becoming Lord Voldemort._


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

As a kid I've always dreamt of magic. Being a witch was what I wanted, unlike many girls that dreamt of becoming princesses. I was different and my parents seemed to be aware of that fact from when I was very little. For Christmas I would ask a wand and brooms. My favorite pet was a black cat and I would answer with hocus-pocus instead of yes. I was the odd kid in the crowd, and that only got worse when I turned eleven. I received a letter from a magical school called Hogwarts and that day was the day I became a real witch.


	3. 1 A New Beginning, A New Me

CHAPTER 1

**A New Beginning, A New Me**

"Hurry Ade, you'll miss the train."

"Yes mum." I quickly kissed my mom and my dad's cheeks before grabbing my suitcase and boarding the train. I waved from the window and tried to catch my mother's air kisses.

"Still haven't changed have you?", a deep voice spoke from behind me where the doorway to the compartment was.

"Alphard!", I exclaimed and threw my arms around his well built torso. I was quite small for my age and had a petite figure, making me the perfect target for bullies. Olive Hornby was one of those bullies along with her gang.

"I see someone decided to come back to Hogwarts. Didn't we embarrass you enough already, Lafaye?", Olive spoke from the doorframe of the compartment.

"I guess not", I replied with sarcastic smile.

An evil grin spread across Olive's flawless face. She turned on her heals and motioned her friends to follow her as they gracefully swayed down the corridor to their own compartment.

"Well, that was odd", I stated.

"Welcome back", Alphard replied sarcastically. Alphard was the jokester. With his arms spread and eyebrows lifted he tried to lighten up the mood. I loved the boy like a brother and he been just that these past six years. It hurt me to know that this might be the last year I see him. His wish wasn't, like that of many students at Hogwarts, to receive a job at Ministry of Magic, but all he'd ever wanted was to travel the world.

After catching up on the train ride to Hogwarts and changing into our school uniforms we stepped off the train and into the carriages, pulled by dark horse-like creatures. I had searched the library before and found that only people who've seen death can see them. I couldn't say I had looked death in the eyes but I was there when Myrtle died. I found her shortly after and to be hospitalized after staying in shock for a week. It took three weeks for me to recover fully. Lots of deaths took place during that time and for the first time in history Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. Later the blame all went to Rubeus Hagrid and his spider, but I've heard other stories. Some say it was Tom Riddle who murdered those students. Because of those rumors people were afraid of him. That and the fact that he was prefect gave him authority, not out of respect but out of fear. I was one of the many students that feared Tom Riddle. Never had I spoken a word to him, nor would I look into his eyes. There was something about the boy I couldn't put my finger on. Something very strange, very dark. That didn't take away the fact that most girls fancied him for his looks. He was truly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His hair black like the night, his dark eyes, his fair complex and his slender yet muscular body made him look almost surreal.

I was drowned in thoughts as I stepped inside the castle and didn't notice I bumped into someone. I rubbed my soar head and looked up the tall boy in front of me. Immediately regretting looking up I turned my gaze to anywhere but his eyes, those dark, almost black, eyes.

"My apologies Miss….", Tom Riddle said. His deep smooth voice made the skin of my ears tingle. Panicking, I brushed past him and ignored his question. I caught up with Alphard and his friends, including the lovely Susan Weasley and Gemma Vane.

Susan was a bubbly girl with striking features. Her long red hair was straight and her eyes were a deep brown color, contrasting with her pale skin. She had pink lips and rosy cheeks and could be described as cute and pretty. Gemma on the other hand had raven black hair, which was slightly wavy and reached just below her shoulders. She had a small nose and full pale lips. Her hazel eyes and fair skin sometimes mismatched, but nonetheless was she called a beauty. Well aware of her looks she was the flirty type out of the three of us, while Susan and I were more reserved and shy. I met Susan during my first year and we quickly became best friends. One year later Gemma joined our little group after giving up her fight for popularity with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. We have been roommates and best friends ever since.

I hugged Susan and Gemma and compliments soon filled the air. I had changed quite a bit over summer. I had finally learned how to control my frizzy chocolate brown hair that now fell in perfect ringlets over my shoulder, reaching down to my chest and my posture had improved, thanks to my Aunt's drilling over the summer. She was determined to turn me into a fine young lady, and wanted a guy in my life. She said I was too lonely and started doubting whether I would ever found one if I kept looking like this. Unfortunately for Auntie Berta, my dull pale skin hadn't changed the slighest bit ever since she took me under her wing and my grayish green eyes still formed favorite feature about myself.

We took seats and listened to Headmaster Dippet's speech. Susan nudged my right side and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"Someone's staring at you", she said.

"Where? Who is it?"

Susan answered my confused look by gesturing her head towards the Slytherin table. I let my eyes wander over the Slytherin crowd until my eyes met a pair of familiar brown eyes. I focused on the face and saw it was none other than Tom Riddle. He wasn't just staring like Susan told me, he was glaring at me. His eyes were raging and his lips formed a tight line. He scared me to death. Throughout dinner I couldn't help but feel his death glare burning into my forehead and I felt extremely intimidated. I had never had a real encounter with the boy before and I couldn't figure out why he would glare at me like that.

I picked at my food, not really eating anything. The boy was getting on my nerves, his eyes never leaving me, and I don't believe I had ever felt more uncomfortable than I did now.

Susan shot me a worried looked when she noticed my silver plate was still filled with the potatoes and chicken wings that I had filled it with earlier. Gemma only seemed to have for another redhead eating at the Gryffindor table and ignored us while attempting to catch the boy's eyes. A giggle escaped her lips when she caught him looking at her and with red cheeks she turned back to us.

"Did you guys see that?", she asked excitedly.

"No", Susan answered. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your best friend now instead of boys? She's not eating Gemma and that worries me." They were talking like I wasn't even there which made me feel even more uncomfortable. "Normally she eats like a pig."

That put a grin on my face, much to Susan's relief.

"Anyway, I was thinking girls' night, tonight", Gemma explained.

"Lot's of sweets, lots of gossiping and lots of giggling. How does that sound?"

"Bloody brilliant!", Susan exclaimed happily. "What do you think Ade? Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in!", I smiled, ignoring Riddle's constant death stare.

I was relieved to be able to escape the Great Hall and especially Riddle.

"Home sweet home!", Gemma yelled through the tiny, with red and gold decorated room. Our three beds nearly didn't fit in, leaving barely any space for our massive trunks, but that didn't stop us from loving and cherishing our own little space in Hogwarts. We kept it as clean as possible, which was sometimes a bit of a burden for Gemma. Susan was a real neat freak and kept her stuff organized and cleaned up and often got irritated by the mess Gemma left behind. I tried to mediate and sometimes helped Gemma clean up her stuff so we could live together peacefully.

"I have jelly beans! Who wants some?"

"Me….me!", Susan called at Gemma.

"Me too!", I exclaimed and duck for the jelly beans eagerly. Still starved from not having eaten anything I stuffed my mouth with jelly beans, one after another, and every single one tasted delicious. Strawberry, vanilla, mint, raspberry and chocolate.

"Catch!", Susan said throwing me a jelly bean. I caught it skillfully with my mouth and instantly regretting chewing it.

"Yuck, that's disgusting!"

"What does it taste like?", Gemma giggled, enjoying a chocolate frog.

"Earwax."

"Ew", both Gemma and Susan exclaimed.

"Hey, what card did you get?", Susan asked Gemma, spotting the green card in her hand.

"Salazar Slytherin. Do you want it? I already have three", Gemma answered twisting the card, which came with the chocolate frog package, between her short fingers.

"Nah, I already have it twice."

"Hey can I have it?", I asked sweetly and got thrown the card by Gemma. "Thanks." I studied the dark and handsome man on the card. He didn't look like a happy person at all, practically glaring at me. His gaze somewhat resembled Riddle's gaze in the Great Hall. Chills ran down my spine by the thought of it. I twisted the card once in my fingers and Salazar Slytherin had left, fortunately. I buried it in my trunk with all of my other cards and got engaged in Gemma and Susan's chat about Tiffany Bulscratch, a rather chubby girl with short dirty blonde hair and ugly teeth. She was extremely tall with broad shoulders and a blunt posture. Not many boys wanted her and not many girls wanted to be her. But then again, my story hadn't been much different these past few years.


	4. 2 Conversations and Invitations

CHAPTER 2

**Conversations and Invitations**

"Good morning", I said stretching myself before getting out of bed. I was greeted by a loud groan and cranky looking Gemma.

"Didn't sleep well last night?", I asked.

"Not thanks to your stomach. Geez is it even humanly possible to produce such loud noise", she said. I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

"Sorry." I smiled apologetic but got hit with a pillow in the face after all. I wasn't so easily forgiven about her sleepless night, I was sure of that.

* * *

"Herbology? You both chose Herbology? Is this a joke?". I asked my best friends in disbelief.

"No, we're totally serious. Sorry Ade, see ya later." They waved me goodbye and headed to the greenhouses. I was left alone and started walking to my first class of the year, Potions. I hated that class because I wasn't exactly the best student in that class, but I loved Professor Slughorn and his endless stories about famous witches and wizards. That was basically the only reason why I chose it.

I walked into the classroom by myself and happily took place in one of the many empty seats. Students started to fill the classroom but I hadn't spotted any of my friends yet. People paired up and took their seats leaving one spot next to me. The last student to enter the classroom was Tom Riddle and unfortunately he was seated next to me. I held my breath and tried to avoid his gaze. His glares from the other day were still vividly present in my memory. To make this class even better, we got paired up as partners for the rest of the year. Anything else to ruin my life? I couldn't possibly feel anymore miserable than I was feeling right now anyways.

"We have no time to loose. Open your books on page 217 and start brewing. If you have any troubles, let me know. I'll be surveying around", Professor Slughorn said.

Tom gathered the ingredients from the cupboard in the back of the classroom and carfefully placed them on the desk in front of me. Then he started cutting the rattails precisely and followed every instruction in his book. I watched in silence, afraid to move or disturb him.

"Well, are you going to do something or not?", he asked polite yet harsh.

My mouth opened but my voice failed me. I still tried to avoid his gaze and focused on his hands instead, following the swift movements with which he cut the tails. Suddenly he dropped the scalpel he had been working with, letting the blade clash against the wooden table. The sound got me startled and hastily I looked up at his face, still avoiding his dark brown eyes.

"Listen, I dislike this partnership as much as you do, but I do intent on receiving an Outstanding at the end of this year so start doing something." The earlier present politeness was gone and his tone was scared me a little. I leaped off my chair and nodded slowly, still avoiding his gaze. "Oh and I'll make you pay for ignoring me the other day, Miss…" He whispered in my ear and lingered on the last word.

I gathered my courage and found my voice. Not wanting to anger him any further I told him my name.

"Adelaide. Adelaide Lafaye." I swallowed loudly and cautiously turning my head to look at his reaction. A smirk graced his face and his eyes sparkled in amusement. Though I couldn't make out whether he was amused to know my name or to see my fear.

"Very well, then, Miss Lafaye. You are forgiven for now. That is unless you fail to aide me with this potion. It's quite tricky even though I do say so myself."

Again I swallowed and quickly opened my book, going over the lines five times before actually preparing an ingredient. I let Riddle do most of the work, because I was afraid of doing something wrong. At the end of the class Professor Slughorn came over and prized Riddle for his outstanding work. I received an amused smile from the professor, not relly knowing how to react to it.

I sighed in relief that the class was over and made my way to the door when I was called back by Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Lafaye, Mr. Riddle here came up with a brilliant suggestion", he said putting his hand on Riddle's shoulder. Riddle smirked at me and crossed his arms before his chest.

"Since you are going to be assisting my top student, Mr. Riddle, you might as well join my party next Saturday."

He was talking about the Slug Club. Oh no, I thought. Snob Club would have been a better name.

"Oh erm, I'm sorry Professor Slughorn, but I don't think I can attend your party. I am…busy…that night", I stuttered. What a lame excuse, I didn't sound convincing at all.

"Nonsense, nonsense", the Professor said. "I bet Tom and the rest of the club would like to have you there, right Mr. Riddle?" I noticed Riddle flinch at the sound of his first name and wondered what would make him react in such a horrid way.  
"Oh yes of course. In fact, I would love for you to come." Riddle grimaced suspiciously at me, fixing his eyes on mine. I quickly looked down and studied my shoes.

"Y-yes of course I will come." I couldn't stop myself. I said it before I realized it.

"Wonderful!", the Professor exclaimed. "Well kids, see you next class then", he said and exited the classroom, humming a song and left me behind with Riddle. There was an uncomfortable silence that I didn't dare to break. Riddle however didn't seem to have any trouble with that. I still couldn't figure out why I had said yes. Was it because of the pressure I was under, was it because Riddle had said he wanted me there? I didn't know, but what I did know was that I was dreading going to the Slug Club.

"Aren't you going to thank me?", Riddle said raising his eyebrows.

"Why should I thank you?", I said irritated. "Did I ask to join that stupid party? Why did you even invite me?" I didn't know what overcame me but I snapped. I didn't like to be put into situations I had no actual control over. Riddle made me feel vulnerable and weak and I felt like defending myself against him and his manipulative ways.

"So she can talk?", he said sounding rather amused. "I didn't know you were a feisty one. I like it."

"What? No! Stop!", I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. My blood began boiling and my rage took over my fear. "You're ignoring my question!", I exclaimed.

"Well, then at least you know now what it feels like to be ignored. But seriously, a simple thank you would be good." His gaze turned dark and his already deep brown eyes turned black.

"Why should I thank you? I don't need to be part of that stupid snob club of yours", I fumed.

"So you're calling me a snob now? First you ignore me, then you start yelling at me and now you're insulting me. Seriously Lafaye, you're playing with fire", he said stepping closer to me. His torso almost touched mine and I could feel his breath tickle my face. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Is that a threat?", I said closing more space between us. I didn't want to step back and show my regained fear. I wanted to be strong and stubbornly took another step closer.

He leant closer to my ear and whispered: "You're dead."

That's it, I'm out, I thought. With wide eyes I stepped back and rushed out of the classroom. Riddle produced a sound that resembled a chuckle only less amused as I passed the threshold but I kept my pace and hurried to the Great Hall.


	5. 3 It Takes a Touch

CHAPTER 3

**It Takes a Touch**

The following week I luckily succeeded to avoid Riddle as much as possibly. I did share almost every class with him but I managed to find a seat opposite of the classroom and when I did have to work with him during potions we would only say the necessary. Olive hadn't been too keen on my partnership with Riddle and had already threatened to curse me if I didn't withdraw. Just to pester her in return I decided to stay and got bullied all over again in return. Oh happy joy… They had made my hair explode; they'd made the water in the toilet flood over at such speed I almost drowned. I was curious about what was about to come.

It was Saturday afternoon, only hours before Professor Slughorn's Slug Club party and I was desperately concerned about what to wear. Since I didn't know anyone from the Slug Club, except for one person, I decided to ask Riddle, much to my dismay. I spotted him in the library, looking almost angelic as he studied his books.

"Riddle", I said pulling out a chair and sitting down opposite of him. We were separated from other people by the many bookshelves surrounding us. I was positive no one could hear or see us yet I tried to keep my voice down.

"Lafaye, what is it you've come to ask?", Tom said not looking up from his book.

"Your….help." Surprisingly a wide eyed Tom glanced at my face and studied my skeptical expression.

"Continue", he said genuinely interested in my words.

"I don't know what to wear to the party tonight", I blurted out. He must've thought I was a complete fool or something. Instead of looking confused, his face suddenly lit up and he grinned.

"You've come to ask my help on what to wear tonight?"

"What's so funny about that?", I asked becoming very self conscious and nervously pulled my skirt.

"Everything", he said chuckling. I was surprised to find Riddle exude such kind of emotion. His beauty, when he smiled, was very intriguing. I found myself staring at his eyes, his cheekbones, his lips. I quickly shook my head and got rid of my thoughts and noticed Tom was staring at me now.

"You never fail to surprise me Lafaye." I blushed and studied his books.

"So Ancient Runes huh? I didn't quite see you as the archeologist type."

"Trust me I'm not. I've already got my future planned out."

"Well, what are your plans then?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I chuckled for a moment but quickly realized that he wasn't joking. My heart sank and the fear I'd felt for him returned. I changed back to the subject of dresses and got a few tips before rushing away from the curious boy.

A few minutes I thought I could actually have a normal conversation with Riddle, without being intimidated or scared. I actually enjoyed part of our conversation, but those thoughts were soon swept away when he threatened me with death, again.

* * *

I prepared myself for the party and put on a forest green cocktail dress to match my eyes. I let my hair loose and applied little makeup.

When I was walking down the hallway to Professor Slughorn's office I heard a whistle from behind. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Riddle approaching, dressed in a black shirt and black trousers. He looked very handsome but I didn't plan on telling him.

"Miss Lafaye is wearing green tonight. You've should've been in Slytherin. The green suits you better than red."

"Is that a compliment Mr. Riddle?", I said blushing. I was very flattered as no had given me a compliment on my appearance before.

"It is Milady", he said and held out his arm. Hesitating, I took it and let him escort me into the office. We were greeted by the Professor and said our hellos to the Slug Club members. I spotted a few of Riddle's friend, including Abraxas Malfoy, his father was a minister at the Ministry of Magic, and Mars Avery, who was a soon to be international quidditch star. Mars' name was kind of ironic because he somewhat looked like an alien. Abraxas on the other hand was a very good looking young man with blond hair reaching his chin, a small jaw and striking grey eyes. He was tall and seemed to catch quite some female attention, judging from the number of ladies surrounding him. That was until Riddle entered the room and their attention seemed to be focused on him and his arm, which I was clinging to nervously. I hated the fact that Riddle was the only person I knew in this room and I was completely dependant on him right now. He had tricked me into this, but he would also have to be the one to save me from complete humiliation as a loner at one of the most infamous parties at Hogwarts.

One of Olive's friends, Aldegonda, better known as Ally, glared at me. I knew she was part of the club because her father was a famous quidditch player. The girl herself, however, seemed to be born with two left hands and feet and wasn't even capable of walking down the corridors without tripping over her feet. Her looks and her status made up for those bad traits and had bought her a one way ticket to this elite club.

Everybody gathered around the table and took a seat. Riddle, being the gentleman he was, held out my chair for me. I thankfully nodded and adjusted my dress once I sat down. The Professor asked different questions to every single person at the table. Eventually it was my turn and I knew I was going to regret answering this question too honestly.

"So Adelaide, tell us something about you parents." I noticed Tom staring at me intensely and awaiting my answer. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Well", I started. "They are both from London."

"Do they work at the Ministry of Magic there?", Professor Slughorn asked interested.

"Not really", I replied. "My parents have their own a business."

"Really? What do they sell? Brooms? Magical creatures? Herbs?"

"They sell electronics."  
"What are electronics?", Ally asked confused. Suddenly professor Slughorn was in fits of laughter.

"Those are machines muggles use. So you're a muggleborn?", he asked.

I nodded shyly. I glanced at Riddle who seemed to be raging. If only looks could kill I'd be dead right now. He moved his chair away from mine and I noticed him tense at every word I said for the rest of the evening.

When we were dismissed from the party Riddle was the first to storm out. I quickly ran after him trying to make him stop.

"Riddle? Where are you going? Riddle? Stop!", he kept walking. "Tom!", I yelled at the top of my lungs. He finally stopped and turned around, his face red of anger. I was out of breath and panted while stepping forward. Suddenly Riddle stormed towards me and within seconds he had me pinned up against the wall. At first I tried to kick him off but it was no use since he was way stronger.

"You're a muggle born!", he spat in my face. "A filthy mudblood. Why didn't you tell me!" I was frightened. He looked as if he was ready to kill me. "Huh?", he urged.

"Riddle please", I pleaded, gasping for air. He put even more pressure on my throat and I tried to reach my hand up to remove his firm held on my throat.

"You're everything I'm against! I can't believe I even acknowledged your existence? You're not worthy of living! I could kill you right now! And I will! Just watch me!" He sounded and looked like a madman and I had to stop him for my dear life. He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at my throat.

"Please", I pleaded and started crying. I grabbed the hand he held his wand in and tried to calm him down. I pleaded him with my eyes, allowing him to look deep into mine for the first time. I gently rubbed my thumb over his hand in a soothing manner. The way my mum did when I was mad at her for telling me magic doesn't exist. It seemed to work for him as well because Riddle was stunned and looked lost for a moment.

"Please", I whispered and lowered his hand in which he held the wand. Slowly he loosened his grip around my neck and I inhaled all the air I could get. I slid down against the wall and took a weak step forward, trying hard not to fall into his chest.

Riddle closed his eyes for a moment, breathing heavily, and I couldn't resist touching his face. Slowly and carefully I reached out my hands and caressed his cheeks. His skin felt cold under my warm hands, even though he had been fuming moments before. His breath seemed to calm down and I studied his now peaceful form. I gently withdrew my hands and made my way down the corridor, to my room, in complete silence.

While I lay in bed that night I replayed everything in my head. He really had been ready to kill me, and he would've if I hadn't had the power to calm him down. I may not be the strongest or most skillful witch, but I did have to power to make peace, as I discovered earlier. Only my touch had been enough to calm my potential murderer down. I exhaled deeply before falling asleep.


	6. 4 Amortentia

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who for followed or reviewed! It means a lot to me! This one's fairly long so enjoy :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**Amortentia**

I didn't talk to him at all. He had scared me off that night, even though I had been able to calm him and I wasn't planning on forgiving him easily. I didn't think he was willing to apologize either. Every time I accidentally caught his eye he would sneer at me or completely ignore me. I wasn't pureblood, I wasn't half-blood. I was a muggleborn and Tom Riddle seemed to despise me for my lineage. Things only got worse when the dueling club announced their annual competition. The winner would win 100 points for their house. I didn't think I'd stand a chance but Susan persuaded me to enter, saying I would do marvelous. I, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced and retreated in my spare time to the chamber of secrets, in order to practice. On my way back I decided to stop at the prefects' bathroom to wipe off my sweaty face and clean up a little bit before joining dinner in the Great Hall.

"Such a pity isn't it?", a squeaky voice said from behind while I threw water from the sink in my face. I dried my cheeks and foreheads with my sleeves before turning around and facing Myrtle or as she was called nowadays Moaning Myrtle.

"H-hi", I said to the ghost that I had shared classes with two years ago. She was one of the muggleborns that died after Hagrid's spider's attacks. "What do you mean Myrtle?"

"Such a pretty face, but on the inside… pure evil."

"Who Myrtle?", I asked confused and slowly approached her. She backed up against the main sink in the center of the room and let her fingers slide over the taps. I followed her movement until my eye caught the snakes on the tap.

"You can tell me Myrtle", I said still staring at the snake headed tap.

"It's him", she said pointing at the snakes. I didn't understand what she was saying. "I've come to warn you. Do not trust him, he's dangerous."

"This is madness! Who are you talking about?"

"The one that can talk to snakes, the one that killed me…Tom Riddle…" With loud cries Myrtle fled into one of the toilets making water splash on the ground. Why did she tell me this?, was the one question in my mind. I fell to my knees thinking over what she'd just said, and then going back to a few weeks ago when Riddle had threatened me. 'I could kill you.' I hadn't taken it too serious, until now. I had to protect my fellow students from him, as well as myself. I quickly hurried to the Great Hall where dinner was already served. I needed a good appetite and enough energy to continue training afterwards. I would have to be strong enough if I was ever up against Riddle, including the dueling tournament.

* * *

"Amortentia better known as Love potion", Professor Slughorn said holding a little red bottle in his hand. Girls immediately gathered around him, gasping at the sight of the bottle. "It is a very difficult potion so I'll be giving a reward to however brows the best potion today." Giggles escaped from the girls' mouths. Covering their mouths and whispering to each other, I caught some girls steal glances at Riddle. He was gorgeous, but if only they knew what this boy was capable of. What Myrtle had told me a while ago…

Riddle was rude and so was I. We didn't speak, nor did we look at each other. When our hands accidentally touched when we both wanted to take the lavender he snarled and I quickly pulled back my hand. I caught myself blushing and hated myself for it. That was the first time Riddle had actually looked at me in the past weeks. His expression changed from angry and infuriated to soft and confused when he saw the red flush upon my cheeks. I didn't know why I blushed but I did, and I felt ashamed for it. Riddle quickly shrugged it off and continued cutting the lavender leaves. I read the instructions and it said that I had to stir right three times, and then left only once. I stirred a bit too enthusiastically and made the small cauldron with almost finished love potion fall off the table onto Riddle. He roared loudly and pushed his stool back.

"Look what you did!", he yelled angrily and studied his stained shirt. I quickly grabbed a towel and started patting his chest down to his belly, trying to clear his shirt.

"Don't touch me!", he yelled slapping my hands away.

"Come, come, Mr. Riddle. Miss LaFaye is only trying to help. Why don't you sit down over there and let Miss Lafaye do her work."

With clenched jaw Riddle walked to the corner and sat down on a stool. I followed him like a puppy and sat down in front of him, cleaning the shirt.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell", he threatened so that nobody around us could hear.

"I'm not afraid of you", I said patting his shirt. I felt his strong breaths on my face. "There, finished", I said and looked up. His face seemed to have lightened up completely and he looked almost dreamy. A smile was plastered on his face and I saw a little twinkle in his eye that I'd never seen before.

"Riddle, is everything okay?"

He sighed deeply and grabbed my hands in his. "Please don't call me that", he pleaded desperately. "I want you to call me Tom."

"Okay", I said confused. "Can you let go off my hands now?" Slowly he let go and stared at me like only a lover would do.

"Everything for you my love."

My eyes darted from left to right to scan the classroom. Hadn't anyone noticed his strange behavior?

"Are you seriously okay?", I asked cautiously.

"I'm more than that! I've never felt this great. I think….I think I'm in love!"

Then it hit me, he had breathed in too much of the love potion. We hadn't finished it completely but apparently it was strong enough to make Mr. Riddle go weak at knees.

"I want to kiss you", he said and cupped my face gently.

"Riddle, I mean, Tom, this is embarrassing." And if I had to admit it was quite funny as well. The dangerous serial killer had turned into a loved up puppy.

I chuckle and got up.

* * *

We didn't win the love potion of course. Not that we needed it anyways. Riddle was still in trance and followed me around like a puppy.

"Will you stop that!", I said slapping his hands away from my waist, which he constantly tried to hold. I rushed down the corridor, on my way to the room of requirement. Practicing my dueling skills right now probably wasn't the best choice, but I had made sure not to be alone in a room with Riddle, so I had asked Gemma and Susan to come along.

"Wait", Susan said. "What happened to him again?"

"He drank a little too much love potion", Gemma giggled and looked at the love drunk Riddle. "It's priceless I have to say."

"Guys, I told you, he accidentally inhaled too much", I whined and stepped into the room of requirement. All three of them followed inside quickly, making sure no one had seen us. After we'd stepped inside I took in the familiar surroundings again including the dummy. Suddenly someone grabbed my hands and I looked to my side to see a kneeled Riddle.

"You're beauty is like the rose, soft and vulnerable, yet passionate and rich", he serenaded me.

"Are you sure you didn't do it on purpose?", Susan asked. "I mean, I know I sure would've. Look at him, he's a sexgod!", she exclaimed. I studied my admirer's face carefully and took in his perfect features. Wanting to agree with her, I stopped myself and pulled up my nose.

"Nah, too snobby", I answered. Both girls laughed and took out there wands. We practiced on the dummy and stroke him hard a few times. Gemma's hexes were infallible and Susan had a sharp aim. I struggled sometimes pronouncing the right spell and ended up throwing myself against the wall instead of the dummy. Riddle immediately rushed to my side and started kissing face all over, except for my lips.

"Help me!", I yelled at my two best friends, secretly enjoying the feeling his soft lips left behind on my skin. "Get him off me!" Oh, I was such a faker, I even fooled myself.

"Get off", Gemma huffed as she pulled the tall boy away from my small frame.

"Are you okay Ade?", Susan asked kneeling down by my side.

"Yeah I'm fine…Not thanks to Riddle anyways", I glared at him.

"But love…", he started, but seemed at loss for words.

"So how long do you think this potions gonna work?", Gemma said, helping Riddle stand up on his wobbly legs.

"I don't know. I hope not too long", I sighed. "It's getting tiring." But I did enjoy the kisses, I thought. Of course I wouldn't tell them.

"What are you grinning about Ade?", Susan asked, cocking one eyebrow.

Oh bugger, I had actually been grinning.

"N-nothing", I replied scratching the back of my head.

"So, real life duel?", Gemma smirked.

"Let's do this", Susan said and pulled me along to the center of the room. "You're first", she said to me. I stepped forward and faced Gemma, whom seemed a little too comfortable dueling against me. Her grin totally gave her away and her eyes screamed 'you're going down'. See I love my friends, but one downside is that they, Gemma in particular, are very competitive. They knew I was an easy opponent so I never had any trouble with either of them about winning or losing, but Susan and Gemma did get into arguments sometimes because they couldn't agree on who did better.

"Stupefy!", I yelled pointing my wand at her.

"Protego!"

My spell bounced back against the shield and accidentally hit Riddle, who had crept up behind me again. He was stunned and fell hard onto the floor. I felt sorry for him but couldn't help but giggle along with Susan.

* * *

"Merlin's beard, what happened to him?", the nurse said after Gemma levitated Riddle to the Hospital Wing

"He…got…stunned", I muttered.

"But how?" The nurse's bog froglike eyes scared me a little, so I pleaded Gemma to help me.

"We were practicing for the dueling tournament, Mrs. Woodlock", Gemma said confidently. I sometimes admired her attitude. She could be sound so sure of herself, while I was little shy Ade, who got bullied by Olive and her pathetic friends.

Riddle was placed upon one of the many beds and stared at the ceiling. Being the kind person I was, I decided to stay with him for the night and eventually fell asleep on the bed next to his.

I was awoken by the rays of sunshine on my face and the fiddling noise next to me. I slowly turned around and waited for my blurry vision to sharpen, before sitting up.

"LaFaye", I heard a faint manly voice hiss. An older woman was smiling at me before pulling the covers of Riddle's bed a little.

"I think he's recovering", she said excitedly. I nodded and stared at the awakening Riddle. First his feet and hands started moving, then his legs and arms and soon his neck and waist followed. His movements weren't very swift or smooth at first, but he seemed to recover rather quickly. He got up from the bed and approached my bed. I smiled at him warmly, but my smile soon faltered when I saw the hatred on his face. His jaw was clenched and the veins in his neck were close to snapping. I heard his deep breaths from a distance and held my own breath when he neared. He clenched the edge of my bed and glared at me.

"Closer", he hissed when he noticed I tried to scoot away from him. I swallowed loudly and obeyed. With wide eyes, I inched towards him and let him come close to my ear.

He started whispering, his voice with a hint of obscurity.

"I may have been stunned, but I heard everything that was said." I swallowed loudly. "Next week, you'll be… dead." He spat the word 'dead' and sent shivers down my spine.

He turned around, acting unstable and innocent to Mrs. Woodlock, shot her one of his heart melting smiled and left the Hospital Wing, leaving me in complete awe.

"Such a fine young boy he is, I believe he fancies you", she said staring after him. I swallowed and muttered: "Yeah right."


	7. 5 The Dueling Tournament

CHAPTER 5

**The Dueling Tournament**

"Ade, please calm down. He can't kill you in front of all those people you know", Susan said.

"Yeah", Gemma agreed. "Besides, who says you'll be up against Riddle. You might as well be up against Tiffany Bulscrap."

"Bulscratch", Susan corrected her.

"Fine, Tiffany Bulscratch", Gemma said annoyed. "Who the hell is named Bulscrap after all?"

"Bulscratch."

"Bulscratch", Gemma repeated after Susan. "Happy now?" I interrupted their little chat with a chuckle.

"Girls, have I told you lately how much I love you?", I asked more relaxed.

"No you didn't", Gemma answered.

"Well, then….I luv you", I said lingering on the 'you' and pulled them in for a hug.

"Now remember Ade, if you need any help, we'll be in crowd, front row on you're left side", Gemma said and winked.

"Yes, so be sure to check us every now and then." I swallowed loudly and stared at the grey wall in front me. "You'll do great Ade. I know it", Susan reassured.

With one last wave my best friends disappeared from my dorm and left to gather in the great hall where the dueling tournament would take place in thirty minutes. After gathering enough courage I made my way downstairs and met the other contestants at the top of the stairs in front of the great hall. We were meant to be introduced one by one and were to sit down completely separated from our spectators. I was uncomfortably shifting from my right foot to my left and bit my lip to the point where it almost started bleeding. I tried to calm myself down but at this point nothing seemed to ease my nerves anymore. If it hadn't been for the incident with Riddle a few days ago I would've been confident about this tournament. But after hearing Myrtles words and having received several death threats from Riddle my self-confidence had reached its lowest point.

"If it isn't little miss Adelaide. How's the mudblood doing? I can see those chicken legs of yours shake."

"Olive", I hissed and watched her mimicking my 'chicken legs', only exaggerated a hundred times. "I don't have chicken legs", I muttered looking at my curvaceous legs. They were not chicken legs.

"Spare the girl for later Hornby", another familiar and feared voice spoke. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Riddle's lovely face, looking determined to curse the life out of me. I started shaking under his gaze and hoped he didn't see it. When he walked past me to join Olive and her friend he brushed his arm against mine and whispered several threats in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

I looked around in panic and noticed I wasn't the only one who was nervous. Right next to the staircase I spotted a Weasley, Susan's cousin to be exact, Shaun Weasley and boy did he look nervous. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his head was colored a bright shade of red, a typical trait of the Weasleys.

"May I present to you…our contestants", Professor Dippet called. The doors to the great hall opened and Olive Hornby was called first. Suite followed by Riddle and Black. McGonagall and Weasley were called in. Next I heard my name being called.

"Adelaide LaFaye." Nervously clutching to my wand I stepped inside the hall, with my head buried as much as possible between my shoulders. I spotted Susan and Gemma and both gave me thumbs up and an encouraging smile. I faked a smile and gave them thumbs up too.

"Tiffany Bulscratch… Jacob Peazer…Hannah McCormac…Lucinda Halliwal…Aldegonda Samuels"

When Professor Dippet finished calling the names he explained several rules that were obliged to obey.

"First up!...Shaun Weasley from Gryffindor and Hannah McCormac from Hufflepuff!" The Professor led them from their seats too the dueling stage which resembled a catwalk and positioned the two opposite each other, each on one side of the stage.

Spells and jinxes flew through the air and eventually it was Shaun who won, even though he had seemed so tense and nervous before.

Hornby was up against McGonagall and seemed to be no competition for McGonagall. My name was called and so was Jacob Peazer's name. I sighed in relief and casted many spells after one another at the Gryffindor. He was easy to beat and extremely slow for such an athletic person.

Next up was Riddle. When he readied himself on stage, he sent a glare my way as if to warn me for what he could do. Poor Halliwall was sent across the hall with one blow from Riddle and landed in the hospital wing with two broken bones and a bruised rib. Satisfied Riddle left the stage, shooting me one last glance before taking his seat in the competitor's compartment again. His friends, including Malfoy, were still cheering for him, while my friends looked rather worried as the girl got carried away.

"Very well then, may the victors step forward please", Professor Dippet spoke.

McGonagall, Riddle, Malfoy, Weasley, Samuels and I stepped forward. In the next two rounds I beat McGonagall and Samuels. Riddle beat Malfoy and Weasley, which meant we were the only two left. I was dreading this moment all along, taking into consideration that I might be able to reach the finals, because it was already clear from his first duel that Riddle would land in the final.

I shrugged and looked at Susan and Gemma for mental support. I saw Gemma mouth something but I couldn't figure out what. Maybe it were just words of encouragement? I gave up on reading her lips and focused on my opponent. Riddle was smirking at me with the most evil grin I had ever witnessed. In his eyes I read anger and shame and he would take it all out on me. Once before had I calmed him down when he tried to kill me, but I had a feeling that this time would be different, and just like with Myrtle he would find a way to cover it up and clean his image.

"Begin!", Dippet yelled.

"Stupefy!", I tried but he literally destroyed my curse with a yellow flash escaping his wand, followed by and explosion when his spell met mine.

I stared in awe and started panicking inside. Pulling my poker face I lifted my wand again and let a purple flash escape from my wand, meaning to push him back, but he easily blocked it by calling 'protego'.

Riddle used a Caterwauling Charm making a high shrieking noise go off. I covered my ears immediately and lost focus of Riddle, who sent another spell directly my way. I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder and clenched my teeth. Next Riddle sent flames my way but I extinguished them by using the aguamenti spell, just on time. I don't think my hair would've looked pretty after being burnt to ashes.

Things were getting nasty the next few spells. I confused Riddle for seconds and hit him with a conjunctivitus curse, making his eyes sting terribly. He dropped his wand and rubbed his eyes. Riddle hit me moments after with a dark blue flash and I almost tumbled off the stage. I hit him with a gold flash in return making him scream in pain. He conjured a large snake that came slithering towards me, but I turned it into a raven that attacked his face and perfectly styled locks. With one last blow Riddle ended the duel and I lay on the ground, cramping with pain. "Please applaud the victor, Mister Tom Riddle." In the meantime, the nurse, Mrs. Woodlock kneeled down beside me and inspected me for any wounds or external damage. In a matter of facts she levitated me above the ground, through the doors of the great hall and that was the last thing I experienced before everything went black.


	8. 6 Apology Accepted

**A/N: **I just wanted to say sorry for this chapter, it's kinda short and a real inbetweener, so I hope the next one will be better!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

** Apology Accepted**

"Gem I think she's regaining consciousness", Susan's faint voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and waited for my blurry vision to clear up. Two pairs of eyes were staring directly at me, while blinking several times in disbelief.

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty", Gemma joked.

"Beauty?", I questioned, never been called a beauty before.

"Yeah, take a look", Gem smiled and handed me mirror. Still feeling sleepy, I grasped the mirror from her hands and looked at my reflection. I yelped at the sight of my puffy eyes, frizzy hair, cracking lips.

"I look terrible!", I exclaimed, seemingly woken up by now.

"I know, I was just joking around", Gemma smirked. Susan hit her shoulder and shot me a worrisome look.

"How are you feeling Ade?", she asked taking my hand between hers.

"Alright I guess. What happened when I passed out?"

"Riddle got you good", Gemma said and got slapped by Susan again. "I mean, those terrible things he did to you."

"Please, Gem, no jokes right now. I don't feel very good."

"Right, sorry", she said apologetic. "We really thought you were going to win", Gemma spoke, this time sounding a lot more serious.

I looked down for second, understanding what she meant. "For a moment I thought so too, I really didn't see that last one coming. I was exhausted." Susan nodded in agreement and Gemma kept silent for once. It seemed they didn't have a clue either of what happened.

"Riddle was called to Professor Dippet's office right after he won the tournament", Susan said. "Just look at what he did to Lucinda", she said pointing at the wreck in the farthest corner. "She won't be able to return to class for at least a week."

"What about me?", I asked, studying the sleeping form of the Ravenclaw girl. Before any of them could answer the doors opened and Mrs. Woodlock skipped down the aisle.

"Good, you're awake I see", she said smiling at me. "You two." She turned to Susan and Gemma. "Leave now. Your friend needs to rest so she can return to school tomorrow."

They both nodded and obeyed to the nurse, departing immediately. I was left behind after the nurse left with a sticky dark brown substance that I was supposed to swallow in order to recover fully. Refusing to take it I put it back down stared at it until it would hopefully fall on accident.

* * *

Around midnight the large doors opened again and I turned my head, expecting Mrs. Woodlock to come check up on us. Instead I saw the wavy locks and long cloak of Tom Riddle nearing my bed. He strutted down the aisle but every tad of intimidation seemed to have left his composure.

"What are you doing here", I whispered harshly, not being pleased to see him in the state I was in.

"Professo Dippet wanted me to apologize to you", he said blankly.

"So you come here in the middle of the night to apologize? Couldn't you have picked out a more suitable moment?"

"No and keep your voice down, she isn't supposed to wake up", he said pointing at Lucinda.

"She won't wake up any time soon, believe me." I accidentally looked him right in the eyes, but I didn't seem to anger him, much to my relief.

"Listen mudblood, I didn't actually dame here to apologize to you."

"Right, then why did you come here, because I'm quite sure just moment ago you told me that- " Riddle interrupted me with a sneer and sighed.

"I need you to tell Professor Dippet that I apologized to you."

"But you just…you didn't", I simply stated. I seemed to have pushed the wrong button and angered him once again.

"And I'm not going to", he said through gritted teeth. He was probably trying to hold in a curse he was dying to cast on me. I couldn't help but notice his perfect straight teeth and the way his nose wrinkled when he bared them. I was completely unaware that I chuckled out loud and found a rather confused Riddle when I returned to planet earth again.

"You have a funny nose", I accidentally told him. Damn it, I must've breathed in too much of the sticky potion Mrs. Woodlock gave me. She had said it would make my brain go fuzzy a a while.

"Listen Lafaye, next time you're up against me, you won't be laughing anymore", he threatened again, leaning uncomfortably close to my face. His warm breath tickled my cheek and I giggled angering him further. He grunted before turning on his heels and making his way to the door.

"You're welcome!", I said, being able to think clear for a second again.

"For what?", he questioned.

"For not telling Mr. Dippet." It was like I couldn't control my eyes and one of them twitched awkwardly. Was that supposed to be a wink? I didn't even know myself anymore. In complete daze I took the potion off the little bedside table and gulped it down till the last drop. What happened afterwards was a mystery for me. When I was back to my positives again, I was already fully dresses in my dorm and ready to go to class. That must've been one strong potion.

* * *

I ran to the great hall just in time for breakfast and searched hopelessly for my friends.

"Ade, over here!", Susan yelled and waved her hand at me.

"Thank god you're here. Guys how did I end up in our dorm? Last thing I remember I was in the hospital wing with Riddle." I stared wide-eyed at my friends, realizing what I'd just said.

"Riddle was there with you? What was he doing there?", Gemma asked concerned.

"N-nothing", I looked at my lap. "He just came to talk. I don't remember everything because I was under medication, but he came to ask me to tell Professor Dippet that he apologized to me."

"So did he?", Susan asked.

"No", I shook my head and looked up again. I scanned around the hall until my eyes fell upon a dark-haired boy sitting at the Slytherin table. He was clearly amused by something his fellow Slytherin's said, but his smile soon faltered when his eyes met mine. He snarled at me, making my heart rate fasten. At this point I didn't know if it was fear I felt for him anymore. He had proven to me that there was another side to him, a softer side, but as long as he played the murderer card I would stay away from him.


	9. 7 Outstandingly Flirtatious

CHAPTER 7

**Outstandingly Flirtatious**

"Adelaide, would you mind showing us your assignment?", Professor Dumbledore said.

I nodded and carried the little cage with a toad to the front of the class. Carefully, like I had practiced many times, I flicked my wand mumbling a few words and turned the toad into a brown Labrador. Hopeful I looked at the Professor who nodded approvingly.

"An outstanding", he said and motioned me to go back to my seat. I know it wasn't much what I had done, most people could turn a mouse into an elephant by now, but I did get all the details right and there seemed to be no mutations, so I thankfully accepted my outstanding.

Transfiguration was one of the classes that I didn't share with Riddle and I was glad to be able to enjoy one Riddle-less period before two hours of Potions. Luckily I had something to look forward to because tomorrow we would be heading to Hogsmeade and I could finally spent some time with Alphard again.

"Tommy?", Olive asked seductively and batted her lashes at Riddle. She stood next to our table in the potion classroom and I wondered what she was up to.

"What is it Olive?", he asked rather irritated, which I was pretty sure he was because of me and not because of the beautiful girl flirting with him.

"I was wondering if we could go to the Three Broomsticks together, you know grab a butterbeer, just the two of us….alone." She smiled sweetly and it looked like she was somehow trying to bewitch him with her eyes. Maybe she should've used the love potion she had won a while ago?

"Of course", Riddle answered not very convincing.

"Great", Olive squealed and walked back to her own table and clearly annoyed partner Abraxas Malfoy.

"So you have a date", I stated after a short silence. Riddle glanced up at me, while continuing cutting the herbs. My eyes darted between his face and his hands when he was talking to me. I was impressed by how he managed not to cut his fingers.

"Do I hear jealousy Lafaye?" His smirk was the thing that caught me completely off guard and I swallowed, trying to compose myself.

"We-well, I'm not….jealous", I answered. Shoot, now that didn't sound convincing at all. "Why would I be jealous of the girl dating my potential murderer?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that", Riddle said putting down the knife. "Did Professor Dippet speak to you already?"

"No", I answered harshly, looking down from him for a second.

"Well, you won't tell him now, would you? Because breaking promises is such a shame, and you wouldn't want to land in the hospital wing another time…" I didn't respond but simply stared at the boy's intriguing face. "So, we're still having an agreement?" His face came terribly close to mine as he threatened me for what I hoped would be one of the final times, because I didn't know how much threats I could take anymore. I nodded and got back to work. I stayed silent for the rest of the class and tried to ignore the boy sitting next to me. It was a relief when Professor Slughorn called class to an end and we were dismissed.

Later that night I retreated into the room of requirement to find some peace, to think and to daydream.

I thought about how much I hated Riddle, how badly I wanted him out of my life, yet there was a part of me that longed for his attention. He was beautiful, purely angelic on the outside, but a true devil lived inside of him. At least that's what Myrtle had told me in prefect's bathroom.

But then again, he had threatened me so many times now, yet he never really harmed me to the unforgiveable. The only thing he did was beat me in the dueling contest, which whined up in me spending one night only in the hospital wing, while Lucinda had ended up there 9 days. It somehow seemed as if he was sparing me. He had spared me before when he intended to choke me, but stopped at my touch. I was beginning to wonder, if this boy was really as evil as people thought of him? Wouldn't it be my job to stop him? Didn't I have the power to keep him on the right track?

An answer to my question never came, but I did decide right then and there, that I would try. I would try to save the world from this monstrous boy and I would turn him into someone good.


	10. 8 Hogsmeade Part 1

CHAPTER 8

**Hogsmeade Part 1**

I woke up early and got ready to go downstairs. I was supposed to meet Alphard at the main entrance and hugged him tightly when I saw him.

"Alphie, you won't even believe how much I missed you these past few weeks."

"Calm down Ade", he said trying to shake me off. "We have one class together and I sometimes see you walking in the great hall."

"Yes, but that's different. We don't hang out as often as we used to do. I blame your new girlfriend", I teased. "By the way, how is she?"

"She is wonderful", Alphard said. There were little sparkles in his eyes and his smile could light up a whole town. "She is everything I ever wished for. My dream girl…Ade, I think I'm in love with Veronica." He stared at me, awaiting my answer, while all I did was burst out laughing.

"I actually meant, how is she doing? But it's great to know you're in love." I put one hand on his shoulder and smiled at him for a little while, not saying anything. "You sound so happy."

"I am."

"I wish I could be that happy." I felt my eyes slightly tear up and tried to look anywhere but Alphard, hoping he wouldn't see my watery eyes. Unfortunately my eyes met the one person I was least expecting to see right now. He smirked at first, but his expression changed to confused when he saw my eyes. I know he despised me for being a mudblood, but it almost looked as if there was compassion in his eyes.

"Ade, earth to Ade", Alphard said waving my hands in front of my eyes. "What were you looking at?" He followed my earlier gaze and his eyes fell upon Riddle.

"Riddle? Why would you stare at Riddle?", he asked, sounding rather agitated.

"Nothing", I lied. "Come on", I linked our arms and dragged him all the way to the carriages that would bring us to the Hogwarts express.

When we arrived in Hogsmeade, I shivered slightly due to the cold autumn wind blowing under my jacket. I quickly zipped it up and crossed my arms in front of my chest, following Alphard into the little village.

"Alphie, I told Susan and Gemma to meet them at Madam Puddifoot's at three." Alphard winked in agreement and told me he'd be off around two because he and his girlfriend would go there too. That would mean I'd sit there alone for one hour at least, because Gemma had the gift to be late most of the time. I called it a gift because it seemed impossible to Susan and me.

"So, where d'you wanna go first?", I asked while fiddling with my jacket.

"Why don't we go buy you a sweater first. You seem cold." He started pulling me to Gladrags Wizardwear, even though I protested.

"No, Alphard, I don't have the money…I need to save for a Yule ball dress." I struggled trying to get out of his grip but the tall athletic boy proved himself to be too strong for me. Those years playing chaser for the Slytherin quidditch team had done the boy some good.

"You should go with purple", Alphard said holding a purple sweater with yellow stitches in front of my chest.

"Alph, it's ugly. How about this?", I said holding up a simple grey sweater.

"Nah too plain." Alphard took the sweater out of my hands and threw it on the ground. The owner of the store wasn't very happy and shot us a glare. I mouthed and apology and buried my head between my shoulders.

"Alph, hurry up before we get kicked out", I pleaded him as he searched through the racks with clothes.

"This one", he said handing me a dark blue sweater with grey lining." I looked at it and agreed.

"It'll do."

"And it's on me", Alphard winked. Of course, being a Black he was quite wealthy. His father worked at the Ministry of Magic.

"Thanks Alphie." I hugged him tightly as soon as we exited the shop. "Well, do you wanna go to Spintwitches to get some new gear for quidditch?"

"Let's go!", Alphard said excited at hearing the word quidditch and walked in a fast pace to the tiny shop. I had to actually run to keep up with him, giggling at my own clumsiness as I tried not to fall over the bumpy ground.

Alphard ended up buying a new broom and gave me a little broomstick key-chain that I attached to my bag. I thanked him for the adorable gift and pursued him to buy flowers for his girlfriend. Alphard was a sensitive guy, but he didn't seem to understand a single thing of romance.

"Go", I urged him when we stood in front of Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop. Alphard seemed nervous and his eyes begged me for advice.

"Alphard, just go inside. She's already your girlfriend. You have nothing to be nervous about." I smiled at him reassuringly and waited for him to step inside. With a deep sigh he finally opened the door with his free hand and walked inside.

"Have fun!", I called after him, not quite sure if he had heard it. I turned on my heels and looked down the long street, trying to find something to fill in my one hour spare time before I had to meet Susan and Gemma here.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. 9 Hogsmeade Part 2

CHAPTER 9

**Hogsmeade Part 2**

I started wandering and came across the Three Broomsticks when I heard a familiar voice squeal and giggle.

"Oh Tommie, I knew you loved me." Curiously I held my pace and watched Olive and a tipsy Riddle walk outside. He was leaning on her, trying to keep his balance, or at least that's what I thought. For a moment his eyes flickered to me before focusing on Olive's face again. It almost seemed as if he was admiring her. Then I remembered Olive was indeed in the possession of a love potion and Riddle's admiration for her indeed matched the admiration he had shown me when he was enchanted by the love potion during Professor Slughorn's class. I giggled, catching Olive's attention. She sneered at me, making me take a step back.

In a rush, she took Riddle by his arm and started pulling him away from me to a quieter part of Hogsmeade. Considering I had absolutely nothing to do for the next hour I decided to follow them and maybe enjoy some gloating.

Olive ran into a very curious Aldegonda, but easily shook her and her boyfriend, Adrian Nott, off and disappeared into a little alley, far away from all of the shops. I heard kissing noises and felt a pang of jealousy but shook it off, deciding this was the end of my fun and turning back would be the best option for me. I accidentally tripped over a can, making enough noise for the kissing couple to break apart and make themselves known to their stalker.

"Hi", I waved awkwardly facing Olive's hateful face. "I was just…walking around, you know. Passing by…" I knew nothing good would happen, judging from Olive's face. "I should be going." I quickly scurried off, but had to duck when a white flash merely hit my shoulder.

"What was that for?", I yelled back angrily. Olive was grinning at me viciously and I knew what was about to come next. Quickly I drew my wand and tried to hex her. I failed miserably hitting a doorknob instead of the girl's amused face. Another white flash was thrown at my head and I dodged just in time.

"Stupefy!", I yelled aiming my wand at her chest. I hit the bull's-eye and the girl fell to the ground like a trunk of wood. Riddle immediately kneeled next to her, not knowing what had just happened. Both in shock and panic from actually hitting the girl with my spell, I ran forward and grabbed Riddle's hand pulling him with me. He couldn't tell anyone what he'd just witnessed and I definitely wouldn't want him anywhere near Olive's paralyzed corpse. Who knew what thing he'd do to her in this state of mind?

"Obliviate", I muttered at the Olive and prayed it would only erase the past few hours instead of the girl's entire memory.

"Come with me", I ushered Riddle.

"But my love", he whined, extending his arm towards Olive's body. "My love is need of my aide. I need to aide my lady."

"Don't do any things you'll regret later on", I stated, pulling him along with me.

"What's he doing here", Susan and Gemma asked, staring rather Awkward at Riddle.

"Uh long story", I said, avoiding telling them about me following Riddle and Hornby while they were making out in a dark alley. Nah, didn't sound like a good plan to me.

"Oh", was all Susan mouthed. Riddle was enchanted by the dancing flowers on the tables and kept touching them, then pulling his hand back. Not only did this love potion make him fall in love, it also drained all intelligence from his body. He acted like a four year old right now.

"So…", I said trying to change the subject, "How was your day?" I clicked my tongue against my palate.

"It was…goo-, wait why did you bring him again?", Gemma asked, eyeing Riddle who was now playing with my hair.

"I found him…in the streets, like this", I said keeping the details from them. Gemma raised her eyebrows but shrugged it off, not wanting to start a discussion. She was probably tired from shopping with Susan.

"He's had love potion hasn't he?", witty Susan commented, while studying the boy's love drunk face.

"I guess", I cleared my throat. "But this time I won't be playing the love of his life."

"Do you know who is?", Susan giggled and playfully hit Gemma on her upper arm, in order to get her to pay attention to the conversation. Apparently her gaze had wandered to something else. A tall redhead with sparkly blue eyes had appeared in the doorway and winked at Gemma. She blushed madly, turning her head away quickly.

"Gem", Susan said. "You do know that Shaun's my cousin right?" Gemma bit her lip and eyed Susan curiously.

"Do you mind?", she asked sounding rather insecure. To her relief, Susan shook her head no while lifting her shoulders. She shot her best friend a warm smile and ushered her towards her cousin.

I giggled when the normally confident Gemma stumbled towards the redhead and greeted him with a shy smile.

"Anyway", Susan said focusing her gaze on Riddle. "You'd think he'd know better after the first time. So...what are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing, I suppose. I mean, there's nothing else I can do but wait until the potion has worn off."

"Yeah, about that. Don't you think he's going t be mad when he's back to normal again? I mean, he is Tom Riddle. He might be an absolute sexgod but I have heard terrifying stories about him."

I nodded, knowing exactly how terrifying he could be. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from confirming anything he had done. A boy like him should be arrested, locked up in prison, but I had promised myself to help him, to make him a better person.

"I'll manage", I said thinking back to the time when he had tried to choke me, after Professor Slughorn's party. I sipped my tea and eyed Riddle, who seemed to be falling asleep in his seat. I bit my lip and prayed he wouldn't try to kill me this time.


	12. 10 In Denial

CHAPTER 10

**In Denial**

"Ah miss Lafaye, it's good to see you again. It almost seems as if it's been forever", Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well, sir", I said remembering what he was talking about. "Unfortunately I spent your last class in the hospital wing."

"Yes, I can recall that Mr. Riddle gave you quite the blow at the end of the competition. Speaking of Mr. Riddle, has he apologized to you yet?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon shaped glasses. I swallowed loudly, clearly remembering the promise I had made to Riddle.  
"Y-yes", I said almost choking on my own spit. "Yes he did."

"Very well then, I can at least confirm his apology to Headmaster Dippet now. He couldn't quite remember whether Mr. Riddle had already apologized or not." Dumbledore smiled before heading to the next table.

I sighed relieved. I didn't want to get on Riddle's bad side after having to levitate him back to Hogwarts. He had fallen asleep in the train ride back to the castle and I felt bad for leaving him behind. I had heard stories from Alphard about him not being amused when he woke up in front of the Slytherin common room.

Riddle had been following me around everywhere trying to get a story out of me but I refused to tell him anything. It would be far too embarrassing on my behalf and I was most definitely certain that he would curse to the hereafter if he would find out I had been spying on him. I tried to enjoy the peace of my transfiguration class because it wouldn't be long until I had double potions with the lovely Riddle.

I arrived just in time, taking a seat next to my potions partner.

"Riddle", I said greeting him with a nod.

"Lafaye." He didn't even bother looking up from his book until Professor Slughorn started class, explaining about our first N.E.W.T.s that would take place in December.

I slowly got up from my seat to go gather the ingredients in the oak cupboard in the back of the classroom. The entire time I felt a pair of eyes following my every move and I knew all too well it was Riddle, who was simply trying to intimidate in order to get me talking.

"Here you go", I whispered hoarsely, dropping the ingredients on his book. He didn't stir and kept staring at me blankly.

"Will you please…stop it!", I hissed. "You're getting on my nerves."

"Exactly", he replied monotone. His emotionless matched his blank expression perfectly as he kept staring at me in a rather intimidating manner.

I shot him a cold glare and started crushing the mermaid hairs. Against his will, Riddle took a knife and started cutting the toad tongue. If it hadn't been for his perfect image and his 'Outstanding' in potions that he would like to keep for the rest of the year, he probably would've continued intimidating me, so I thanked Merlin for making this boy as determined as he was.

"What's this?", Riddle said in disgust as he lifted a cut off wire.

"That is a wire, which is used to transport electricity", I simply stated. I noticed his face change from confused to angry.

"It belongs to muggles doesn't it?" I nodded shyly, awaiting a nasty comment on muggles.

"Well then, you can have the honor of putting it in the cauldron since you're a mudblood after all." I huffed, grasping the wire from his hands. For maybe a week or two, Riddle seemed to have forgotten that I was a muggleborn, but seeing something muggle related instantly reminded him of my ancestry.

"You're welcome", I spat after putting the wire in. Riddle stared at me blankly for the longest time until Professor Slughorn stalled next to out table and smiled rather amused at us. He winked at me, catching me completely off guard and clapped his hands together.

"Well, I see you two are doing great as usual. I hope to reward both of you with an 'Outstanding' for your N.E.W.T. in December"

"Thank you professor", Tom said politely.

"Now, I would like to talk to both of you after class. I have exciting news." I smiled at him, pretending to be curious. He was probably organizing another get together and I was positive that I wasn't going to enjoy this one as much as the last one. At least I had Riddle to talk to last time, but ever since our recent discoveries about each other, things have been going rather rocky.

* * *

"Miss Lafaye, Mr. Riddle, Miss Silvercrout", he said gesturing at Riddle, Aldegonda and me. "I wanted to invite all of you to my Halloween party this month. Now…", he said, his eyes darting between Riddle and me. "I do expect you to bring a date and of course, Halloween costumes are mandatory. Any more questions?"

"Not at all, sir, if you'll excuse me, I have…something important to do", Riddle said and hurried out of the classroom. I blinked a few times, startled at his sudden rush.

"Me too professor", Aldegonda said and left the classroom elegantly, swaying her tiny hips from left to right.

"What about you Miss Lafaye? Do you require any more information?" He smiled at me and I slowly nodded my head no. "Wonderful, then I look forward to seeing you there. Oh one last thing", he said pointing his index finger in the air. "What is your opinion about my date rule? Is it too much?"

"N-no sir", I stuttered, wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Magnificent, because I thought I'd already spotted some chemistry between you and Mr. Riddle. You seem to get along pretty well." I frowned, not knowing whether he was being serious or not. Riddle loathed me and I didn't particularly like him either. He was extremely good looking yes, and he could be a perfect gentleman, oh, and his kisses had made my skin tingle, but no I did not fancy Tom Riddle.

"If you ever need any advice on Mr. Riddle. I've been friends with him for quite a while now. I would be delighted to give you some tips", he winked and led me to the door.

"Thanks, professor." I waved him goodbye and sprinted to my dorm. Was the old man deluded or did it really look like Riddle and I fancied each other?

* * *

"What's on you mind?", Gemma said sitting down next to me on the bed. Susan plopped down at the end and crossed her legs.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked, lost in my own thoughts. "What do you think of Tom Riddle?" Susan and Gemma glanced at each other for a slight moment before shooting me a worried look.

"You don't fancy him do you?", Susan asked suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

"No of course not, it's just that…I believe Professor Slughorn does think so. He just offered me dating advice on Riddle." I wrinkled my nose and stared at my two best friends, awaiting their opinion.

"Well", Susan started. It does appear like you two have been hanging out a lot lately. You always seem to be in each others company."

"Excuse me?", I exclaimed slightly insulted. "I do not 'hang out' with Tom Riddle", I said using my fingers to emphasis my point. Not that I had any point to prove, I simply needed to deny the point that had been made.

"Susan's right", Gemma added. "You went to Slughorn's party together at the beginning of the year, you two are potions partners, you brought him to Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade and he's been following you around a lot lately." I shot Gemma a confused and disapproving look. She was not helping me deny at all.

"Well, everything has…its reason", I tried to oppose but I knew my argument was simply weak.

Gemma frowned and got off the bed while Susan didn't seem to give up quite yet.

"So you are completely certain that you do not fancy Tom Riddle?" Susan pinched her eyes and focused on my now tomato resembling face. "You do!", she giggled.

"I don't! There's nothing going on. Anyway, I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep now." Susan understood her cue to get up and plopped herself on her own bed. Gemma soon turned around and blew out the candles as I fell into a deep sleep.


	13. 11 Library Chatter

CHAPTER 11

**Library Chatter**

The sound of heavy books clashing with the wooden table reached my ears, making me look up in curiosity. I soon found out those books belonged to the lovely Tom Riddle, who was staring blankly at my reddened face. My face always grew red when I was tired, like studying History of Magic for three hours. Even though I found it extremely fascinating to read more about the four founder's achievements, three hours was a long time.

Riddle looked down at the picture of Salazar Slytherin and smirked slightly before showing no emotions again.

"Riddle", I greeted him with a nod. "What brings you here? To the farthest corner of the library? Sitting opposite a muggleborn?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and I sensed a slight hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Lafaye, I was beginning to wonder, when will you ever tell me what happened in Hogsmeade that day?"

I sighed. "I thought I'd already told you that I know nothing."

"Really?" His voice sounded sly and made me feel rather uncomfortable. "See, you're trembling lips and sweaty hands tell me different." I huffed feeling insulted and looked down at my hands. They were indeed sweaty and I was amazed at how quickly he had picked up on it, because I was most certain that he had been staring at my face the entire time.

"Are you accusing me of lying?", I pretended to be offended. "I do not lie Riddle."

"I'm sure of that." His smirk adorned his face rather beautifully, making my inner temperature rise at the sight. "Now, stop playing games and tell me the truth." His stare hardened and I felt a little intimidated. I swallowed loudly, strongly doubting myself. Should I tell him? No. But I could make up a story.

"Mr. Riddle, I thought you liked playing games", I said referring to the times he had threatened me. The spark of amusement in his eye informed me that he indeed knew what I was talking about. "However, I am keen on telling you the truth."

"So you admit to being a liar?"

"And what if I do? Anyway, I found you in the street by yourself. You looked hopeless." I paused for a moment and grinned. "Hopelessly in love… You were calling out Olive's name and since you couldn't possibly have fallen for a girl like Olive." Yet again he seemed amused. "I assumed you were under the influence of a love potion and took you under my wing, in order to keep you from bad things happening to you. I wouldn't want Miss Hornby to have taken advantage of you." Riddle knew I was acting, when I tried to sound worried.

"I can assure you, you do not need to worry about someone taking advantage of me." He emphasized the 'me' and continued. "Have I ever come across as vulnerable or weak to you?" This time it was him who referred to the threats.

"No", I replied.

"Well then, please continue."

I cleared my throat. "Right, as I said, I took you under my wing and brought you to my friends. They helped me getting you to the train."

"You mean by levitating?" He frowned awaiting my answer. I nodded.

"How did you kn-?"

"Malfoy told me."

"Well…are you mad at me?"

Riddle seemed to take the time to think of an answer but decided to go with a no. "I'm not mad. I believe it is somewhat appropriate for me to say, and I do not do this often…thank you. But don't believe that you can fool me with your story. I know a part of it is indeed true but you are keeping things from me." He eyed me suspiciously before opening his book. He cleared his throat and stared down at the pages.

"What makes you think that?", I said, completely caught of guard. Riddle pointed at my folded hands and I quickly lifted them off the table, revealing a rather damp spot.

"You're hands are sweaty…again. You know it is rather repulsive for someone to sweat that much."

I blushed madly and looked away from his black stare. Then something that I would've never imagined happened. Riddle shot me a genuine smile…he was joking, and I couldn't believe my eyes. His sense of humor was rather savorless, but it did prove that he was human.

I couldn't constrain myself from returning a smile after seeing his how angelic his face looked when he was happy. Well happy? He seemed pleased.

"That's quite a good chapter you're reading there", he said, letting his eyes dart over the page about Slytherin's founder.

"I find it very interesting to be honest. I may be a Gryffindor, but it's quite handy to know background information about your so called enemy."

"Ah, of course, the eternal competition between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I find it rather childish, don't you think?", Riddle said.

"I agree. I believe all are equal. It doesn't matter from which house you are. We are here for one common purpose and that is magic.

Riddle seemed fascinated by my words and nodded in understatement. "Maybe you're right", he started. "But I do believe there is a wide variety when it comes to magical talent." Another spark crept up in Riddle's eyes and I was quick enough to notice it. "There can be only one wizard that can call himself the greatest wizard."

"Dumbledore?"

Riddle's eyes darkened and I felt a tad anxious. "Yes…Dumbledore."

We stayed silent for another hour or so and Riddle didn't seem to have any plans to leave any time soon. I couldn't figure why he hadn't left after bothering me about the incident in Hogsmeade and I also couldn't figure out the feeling I got whenever our legs accidentally brushed. I tried to ignore it and continued reading. It didn't take long before I grew rather exhausted and silently got off my chair. Riddle looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Going already?"

"Yes", I answered. "It's getting late and I'm tired."

"I understand. Before you go, do you need any advice on what to wear to Professor Slughorn's Halloween party?"

He was joking again, I could tell by the pleased grin on his face. I remembered the first time I was invited to Professor Slughorn's party and I had come to ask Riddle for help on what to wear. Somehow I got the feeling he didn't want me dead as bad as he was likely to tell me. He actually had seemed quite at peace with me being a mudblood today. Talking all of that into account, I smiled at him warmly, catching him slightly off-guard.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own this, Riddle. I do believe I am to wear a costume to a costume party."

"And you have also been informed about other requirements?"

"You are saying?" I pinched my eyes, trying to figure out where this was going.

"A date."

"A date? I'm sure I can tip that box too." I was surprised at how confident I had sounded. Riddle nodded and was about to open his mouth, when I interrupted him and said my goodbyes.

Was Tom Riddle about to ask me on a date? Impossible…


End file.
